


An Early Christmas Present

by snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have been best friends for four years, and this Christmas Dan plans on confessing under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> Prompt: _Dan sleeps over at phils house and when he is talking to phiks brother he accidentally says that phil has a crush on him for a long time._
> 
> It took a little more liberty with this prompt, I hope you don’t mind! It also wasn’t going to be holiday themed at all but then it just kind of happened, so again, sorry, and I hope you enjoy anyway! Special thanks to [mostlikelyprocrastinating](http://mostlikelyprocrastinating.tumblr.com/) for reading this over for me multiple times and letting me know what she thought ^.^ Happy holidays everyone! Kudos keep me alive~

It’s not unusual for Dan to stay the night at Phil’s house. They’ve been best friends since year eight, when Tommy Millson slammed Phil’s head into a locker door and Dan stood up for him. They went home with matching bruises on their foreheads and a bond so strong it had already lasted nearly four years.

They’re in year eleven now, and it’s come to the point where Phil’s parents don’t even blink when Phil lets them know Dan’s staying over, and Dan’s parents don’t even bother to text back. The two of them are kind of like pseudo family, and even though Dan spends more time at Phil’s house than Phil does at Dan’s, both parents consider the other family.

This makes it somewhat easier on Dan when he turns 16 and realizes the real reason he wants to spend all of his free time with Phil is because he likes him, properly so, because then he has nothing to worry about. He already gets along well with Phil’s family; all that’s left is to get along _really_ well with Phil.

Except that’s not true. That’s just what Dan tells himself at night when he’s really worried; when Phil is sleeping next to him and Dan knows he’s not allowed to touch. It’s what Dan tells himself to make himself feel better, because he doesn’t know if Phil feel’s the same, if Phil will _ever_ feel the same, and he just needs that tiny little bit of hope.

Nevertheless, Dan is grateful to be so close to the Lester’s, because they’re a lovely family, and if he can never be with Phil as a romantic partner, at least he’ll always be his best friend.

\--

They live maybe half a mile away from each other. A few streets over and a couple houses down. They don’t often use the pavement, choosing instead to sneak through their neighbor’s gardens to reach each other’s houses faster.

It’s not unusual at this point for some of the housewives to nod and wave when they see Dan passing through, and even most of the dogs don’t bother to bark anymore.

It’s a comfortable feeling, if a little strange, but Dan enjoys the leisurely walk to his best friend’s house anyway. He enjoys the days when he gets to stop and have a chat with lovely Mrs. Pendelton, or when Rufus, the friendly neighborhood cat, lets him pet him.

Today, he enjoys the feeling of the cold winter wind biting at his skin, and basks in the knowledge that he gets to spend the next three days curled up in bed with Phil.

Well, maybe not curled up together, but at least a boy can dream, right?

Christmas is just around the corner, just a few days away, and Dan’s got the prefect Christmas present for Phil, only he’s not so sure the other boy is going to enjoy it. After all, it’s nothing more than some mistletoe and a confession, and things could definitely go terribly wrong, but Dan’s not willing to wait any longer.

So he continues on his way to Phil’s house with his backpack slung over his shoulder, his present wrapped up nice and safely in the tiniest pocket the fabric has, hoping that Phil won’t open it up and find it.

Hoping, even more than that, that Phil won’t reject him.

When he arrives, Martin, Phil’s older brother who’s home for the holidays, answers the door. He rolls his eyes when he sees who it is and shouts over his shoulder “Phil, your boyfriend's here!” causing Dan to blush as he turns back around.

“Still don’t have your own key yet, then?” he asks Dan, and there’s a knowing smirk on his face that makes Dan uncomfortably aware of how pink his cheeks are.

“Not yet,” Dan jokes back at the same time as they both hear Phil shout “he’s not my boyfriend!” from upstairs, and they both laugh as Dan gratefully makes his escape upstairs.

“Yeah, yeah, we all know I’m much too good for you anyway, Phil,” Dan states dramatically as he walks into his best friend’s bedroom, but he stops when he finds that Phil is hurriedly shoving something into his closet and slamming the door shut behind it.

“What’s that?” he questions when Phil turns around.

“Nothing,” Phil states back, but then Dan’s words seem to register with him and he walks over and shoves Dan harshly.

“Hey! Actually shut up!” he yells, but he’s already laughing, and the two settle down together on the bed.

“Mario cart?”

“Mario cart,” Dan agrees.

\--

Honestly, it’s not Dan’s fault that he’s feeling a bit melancholy. Its two days before Christmas and Phil has insisted on going to bed early. Now Dan’s left wide awake at three in the morning, mind clouded over with thoughts of Phil.

He’s staring at his best friend and remembering the tiny, mousy haired boy he’d met four years ago in eighth form. He’s remembering how his lips had curled up in the gummiest smile Dan had ever seen when they’d been sat beside each other in the nurse’s office, pressing ice against their heads.

He’s contemplating the way Phil’s newly black hair contrasts with his pale skin, and watching as his chest moves up and down just to remind himself that Phil is alive.

He’s trying to keep himself from staring at parted lips and thinking about kissing them, because there’s still two days to go and Phil might not even let him.

With a disgruntled groan, Dan heaves himself out of bed, leaving Phil’s bedroom and padding down the hallway to the restroom. He almost runs straight into Martin as the elder boy wanders out of his own room, and stutters out an apology that seems to go right over the elder’s head.

“Wow, looks like my brother moves fast then,” Martin says with a grin, and Dan’s brow furrows in confusion.

“What?” he asks, and wonders if this is all just some really strange dream. Martin quirks a brow at him and points at something on Dan’s collarbone, and that’s when Dan realizes he’s not wearing a shirt. Self consciously, he wraps his arms around his torso, and Martin laughs.

“A little late to cover it up now, isn’t it?” he asks, crossing his own arms over his chest with a self satisfied grin on his face. “How long’s it been then?”

“Sorry, what?” Dan asks, completely bewildered now.

“Since Phil confessed? I told him to just admit it, he’s had a crush on you for ages, Dan,” Martin begins. “Obviously it went well then, just like I told him, judging by that hickey on your chest,” he continues, but Dan’s eyes have gone wide and his cheeks dark red, and all he can think is _holy shit, Phil has a crush on me_ as Martin continues to ramble on.

“Sorry, I have to um, go to the restroom,” he finally mumbles after his brain turns back on, and then he’s shoving past Martin and slamming the bathroom door shut behind him. With the light on, he takes one look at his chest and finds the “hickey” Martin had seen, and doesn’t know whether to praise or curse the sizeable red mark that occasionally shows up on his skin.

\--

“Phil? Phil…?” Dan calls as he makes his way back into his best friend’s bedroom, heart racing at the thought of what he’s about to do.

“Phil, wake up,” he tries again when the other doesn’t respond, grabbing his backpack and moving to sit on the edge of his bed, adrenaline rushing through his veins. “Please, Phil?” he begs, desperate to get this over with before he changes his mind.

“Mm, what?” Phil finally grumbles in response, and Dan sighs in relief. “What time is it?” Phil mumbles as he rolls over and turns to squint at Dan.

“5,” Dan replies camly.

Phil doesn’t respond, just groans and rolls back over, and Dan can’t help but laugh.

“Come on Phil, don’t you want your Christmas present early?” he tries, grinning when his best friend sits up eagerly at his words. “That’s what I thought.”

“Shut up,” Phil responds blearily, but he’s smiling and Dan can tell that he’s excited as he shifts forward slowly until both boys’ knees are touching. “You know I love presents,” he continues.

“Yeah, I do,” Dan responds fondly, and then he’s pulling out the tiny wrapped bundle in the bottom of his backpack with shaky hands. The lights are off, and the house is quiet in the dark of the room. The curtains are closed, but the sun’s starting to rise and it’s lending a soft light to the otherwise comforting darkness. Dan doesn’t know if he’d be able to do this during the light of the day, and so he gulps and shoves the bundle into Phil’s hands before he can change his mind.

“Open it,” he urges after a moment of Phil just staring at it, and Phil looks up at him with a twinkle in his eye.

“This feels so wrong, it’s not even Christmas yet!” Phil whispers, but then he takes a corner of the dark green tissue paper between his fingers and gently unwraps the piece of garland hiding underneath it. Dan’s heart is beating so fast he thinks Phil _must_ be able to hear it, but the other doesn’t say anything, just continues unwrapping his present slowly and hesitantly.

When the mistletoe is finally revealed, he looks up at Dan with a bewildered look on his face.

“What’s this?” he asks, but there’s a quirk at the corner of his lips that makes Dan think he knows exactly what it is. So that’s what he says.

“I think you know exactly what it is.”

The two boys go quiet, only the sound of their soft breath’s filling up the room and Dan’s heartbeat loud in his own ears. He’s starting to sweat nervously, unsure of Phil’s reaction and suddenly very unsure about Martin’s breach of confidence earlier that night.

He’s about to open his mouth and shout something about it being a joke when Phil lifts the mistletoe up between their heads and whispers “Look up.”

Dan does so, breathing suddenly very heavy and very fast.

“Mistletoe,” he breathes, and then he looks at Phil only to find the older boy looking back.

“Mistletoe,” he whispers back, and he’s already leaning forward hesitantly, blue eyes wide and unsure. Dan moves to meet him, and then they’re kissing, lips pressed together subtly and softly. Phil’s lips are warm against Dan’s, slightly chapped and broken, but Dan doesn’t care as he sighs softly, happily.

His heart is still racing but he can feel that Phil’s is as well, and that calms him down a little bit as he pulls away.

“Merry Christmas, Phil,” Dan whispers softly, pressing his forehead to Phil’s.

“Merry Christmas, Dan,” Phil whispers back, eyes closed.

“I really like you. Properly so,” Dan continues, and he watches as a smile breaks out over Phil’s face in a quick burst of happiness, and then he’s got an armful of Phil.

“I really like you too, Dan. Properly so.”

\--


	2. An Extra Early Christmas Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknownst to Dan, Phil had a special Christmas present planned as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> Surprise! I’m back a day later, nice record. As I’m sure many of you noticed, there was a bit of missing information in the first bit of An Early Christmas Present yesterday that I originally wrote in an extra tid bit that’s coming live to you now! Also, this is for [mostlikelyprocrastinating](http://mostlikelyprocrastinating.tumblr.com/) as I feel bad she was excited for new fic when in reality, she had already read the new fic (again, you are amazing for dealing with my, quite frankly, needy attitude when it comes to writing help and advice. Love you dear <3)

“Come on, Phil! Is this really necessary?” Dan moans as Phil leads him, blind, back into his bedroom on Christmas Eve.

“Yes! Now shut up and keep your eyes closed!”

“That’s kind of pointless considering I’m already wearing your school tie as a blindfold, Phil. Which, by the way, I could rip off at any moment if I really wanted too!” Dan teases, but he’s not serious. As much as he wants to, he’d never ruin his best friend’s – no, _boyfriend’s_ – surprise for him.

Phil, on the other hand, doesn’t know that, and so he comes to an abrupt halt in front of Dan, forcing Dan to crash into him. In a quick movement, Phil has ripped his hand from Dan’s grip and brought both of them up to Dan’s shoulders.

“No, please don’t do that, Dan!” he says. “I really want this to be a surprise! Just a few more seconds, I promise!”

“Alright alright,” Dan replies easily, a teasing smirk on his lips. “But it better be good.”

“It will be, I promise,” Phil assures him, and Dan can’t help that his smile melts into one of affection at the words.

“I know it will be,” he whispers back, and he knows Phil has heard him by the gentle pressure exerted on the hand now returned to his.

After a few more seconds, Dan finds himself being pushed down onto something warm and soft that he recognizes as Phil’s bed, and he allows himself to lay back down as he waits. He can hear Phil opening his closet door and shuffling around, and feels his heart start to race.

Phil had been incredibly excited to give Dan his gift all day, complaining the morning after Dan had confessed that he’d planned something slightly similar for Chirstmas day. He’d been irked that Dan had beat him to the punch, even more so when he’d heard that Martin had given him away, but mostly just gleeful that Dan had felt the same way.

Now Dan couldn’t wait to see what Phil had been planning to give him, and when he hears soft footsteps coming his way, he sits back up with a ready smile.

“Ready?” Phil asks him.

“Ready,” Dan assures, reaching his hands out for whatever Phil has in store for him.

“Okay, take this while I take your blindfold off then,” Phil says, placing something that feels oddly like a binder into Dan’s hands before reaching up and around him for the knot on the back of his head.

It only takes a moment for the tie to fall free, and then Dan is staring down at a beautifully decorated photo album of him and Phil.

On the front are the emblazoned words “ _For a lifetimes’ worth of memories with my best friend_.”

“Open it,” Phil encourages when Dan just stares, and Dan does. With tentative fingers, he turns the pages, leafing through artfully decorated pages full of pictures of the last four years of his friendship with Phil.

“Did you do all this yourself?”

“Yep. Mum took me to a scrapbooking store, and I spent the last two months pulling this together for you…look at the last page,” Phil says, a deep red blush staining his cheeks. Dan does so, flipping through the last twenty or so pages still ready for use, until he comes to the last one.

In deep hues of red and blue, Phil has written the words “ _To the boy who rescued me four years ago, care to rescue me again? I think I wouldn’t so much mind being your damsel in distress. Go out with me.”_

Phil doesn’t so much as have a second to reconsider the cheesy words before Dan has thrown his arms around him, hugging him tight. They’re both laughing, lips spread wide and cheeks bursting with happiness, and then Dan pulls away and kisses Phil, lips brushing against his softly, and then more deeply, until they’re properly making out.

Dan’s got his hands on Phil’s waist and his tongue in his mouth, and he couldn’t feel more warm then he does when Phil pulls away to say “I’m really glad your mine this Christmas, Dan.”


End file.
